Holding You Cry
by DontStopMex3
Summary: Miley is the Disney Teen Queen and Nick is just a regular guy but what happens when the 2 of them fall in love would it end just because he isn't ready to deal with all the drama or will he hold her while she cries? -Niley-
1. Chapter 1

**'Disney's teen queen got caught smoking Salvia on camera'**

As I read the article I couldn't believe it who would do such a thing and sell the video? Of course I know it's my fault I should of never listened to them. How could I've been stupid enough to try it. But after they promised it was going to help me forget I knew I had too. For a few minutes it did but then after that all that came regret and noticed that I was being recorded I didn't do anything because all I wanted them to think was that I was cool enough but I realized all I've done was my loose my pride.

All I've done this past days was cried and sleep I know that I have to face the world again but it's hard knowing that everybody is going to judge me or is judging me.

I got out of bed and went straight to the shower, the warm water felt good on my skin. Once I was done I went to my closet and decided to wear my favorite outfit white ripped skinny jeans a black Beatles shirt. When I was done getting dressed I blow dried my hair and applied some makeup. After that I put my boots on and headed to the kitchen. My mom was sitting down drinking some coffee without a care in the world.

"Well look at who decided to get up" She said in a sarcastic tone.

All I did was ignore her and made my way to the door. The wind on my face felt good but I also noticed that there was a whole bunch of paparazzis waiting for me how exciting. Ignoring them I decided that I needed a Starbucks. Because I was grounded I couldn't take my car so instead I took my purple bike out of the garage.

The paparazzi followed me all the way there of course. But it had my day watching them run behind me lets just say some of them weren't exactly in a diet.

Once I got inside a few girls a few years younger than me came up to me.

"Can we please have your autograph" The blond girl asked.

"Of course you can" I said smiling and signed some napkins it was nice to see that they weren't really affected by the whole Salvia thing.

Once I was done I stood in line for a few minutes while I waited I took my iPhone and started playing tap tap revolution.

"May I help you" Said the counter girl plastering a fake smile.

"Can I have a Venti caramel with extra whipped cream" I said plastering a fake smile back in return.

"That would be $7.50"

I payed and waited for my frappuccino when they handed it to me I took a sip and looked for an empty table. I felt someone bumped me but it didn't happen how it happens in movies like slow motion kind of things this was fast and before I knew it I was on the floor with coffee all over me.  
Aggravated I closed my eyes for a minute but when I opened them I saw the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen I was truly amazed.

"I'm so sorry" Said the boy who was currently on top of me.

"You should be now get off of me" I said my voice a little sharper than it needed to be.

He got up his face was so red from embarrassment that it looked like it was going to explode.

"Don't be embarrassed" I said a little ashamed for being so rude to him.

He just looked at me with wide eyes.

"My name is Miley by the way what's your" I said introducing myself trying not to be rude again.

"My name is Nick" He whispered

"Hey don't hurt yourself to much it was an accident so don't be embarrass" I said with a gentle smile.

"But it was my fault and now look at yourself" He said pointing at my clothes which were literally covered with frappuccino and whipped cream.

"Well yea it was kind of your fault but I was on the way so now were even" I said laughing.

He didn't respond he just stood there standing like a complete idiot.

Awkwardly I said "Well it was nice meeting you but I have to get going"

"Oh yea see ya" He said.

* * *

So I'm kind of hopping you guys liked it but dont be afraid to tell me if you didn't. So anyways I wrote this story a while ago but it was way diffrent so I decided to write it diffrently. Don't forget to review and also Miley and Nick are both 17. Follow me on twitter /dontstopmex3

Before I forget sorry for the errors and periods and commas I'm working on fixing them.

REVIEW!


	2. Authors note

So this post is to tell you guys bad news and I'm very sorry about that but I really don't like much this story so I'm not going to write it anymore but if someone would like to finish writing it send me a message to tell Me and I'll happily give it to you. In other words I made a new account and story so if you wold like to read it your welcome too I might update later on today or tomorrow Fanfiction..net/s/6577293/1/ - that's the link sorry of theirs any mistakes in this authors note but I'm writing on my retarded iPod. By the way I'm also going to favorite the story the title is Never Going To Give you Up thanks 


End file.
